Data storage systems may include a large number of separate storage facilities. Such systems are becoming increasingly utilized for storing and sharing large amounts of data.
Often data flow between the large number of storage facilities included in the data storage systems may be complex, and nodes may handle data acquisition requests from numerous nodes in the data storage system. Additionally, to decrease the risk of data corruption and to avoid losing data a redundant data storage system may be employed. For example, identical copies of the data may be stored at several storage facilities.
In addition, the data storage system may comprise various safety mechanisms, making the system more robust. However, the safety mechanism may add complexity to the system.
Although data may be read into and out of distributed storage systems, accessing data in the system may be burdensome or may require complex processing. Several storage nodes may be involved in both read and write operations.